I untuk Idealisme
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Pandangan seorang revolusioner tak berhati, Takasugi Shinsuke, tentang cinta. NOT YAOI. # Infantrum Challenge 2010: ABC Villains #


**Judul:** I untuk Idealisme

**Fandom:** Gintama

**Disclaimer:** 'Gintama' Hideaki Sorachi; 'Sanshin no Hana' BEGIN

**Genre: **Crime

**Rating: **M

**Chara(s):** Takasugi Shinsuke, Kawakami Bansai

**WARNING: **Idealism concepts, heavy-theme, quite dark here and there, manipulation

**Dedicated to:** Kao'Ru'Vi & Infantrum Challenge 2010: ABC Villains

**NOTE: **Fic rikuesan dari _**Kao'Ru'Vi**_. "Fic tentang Takasugi & Bansai tapi jangan BL," katanya.

**Infantrum Challenge 2010: ABC Villains, Takasugi Shinsuke in Kawakami Bansai's POV.**

Mengambil setting ketika Itou Arc, sesaat setelah pengkhianatan Itou Kamotarou terhadap Shinsengumi—yang sebetulnya adalah rencana rancangan kelompok Kiheitai yang dipimpin Takasugi Shinsuke. Kawakami Bansai adalah tangan kanan Takasugi yang menjembatani komunikasi antara Itou dengan Takasugi.

Fic ini adalah imajinasi saya mengenai apa yang terjadi setelah Bansai melepaskan Yamazaki Sagaru—ninja Shinsengumi. Tentunya jika berita ini sampai ke telinga Takasugi, ybs tidak akan tinggal diam.

Without further ado, enjoy the fic… :)

* * *

**I untuk Idealisme**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Kuseret langkahku menapaki deretan tatami di lorong panjang yang temaram itu dengan berat hati. Tangan kiriku mengepal erat, sementara tangan kananku menjinjing shamisen ringan.

Dia tidak menyukai kegagalan. Hukuman untuk sebuah kelalaian adalah kematian. Kuharap satu atau dua buah lagu dari petikan senar shamisen-ku mampu meredam kemarahannya dan membiarkanku hidup paling tidak hingga aku menyelesaikan lagu ciptaanku yang masih setengah jadi.

Menghirup napas banyak-banyak, kurasakan dadaku terasa sesak. Ini adalah kali pertama aku berbuat kesalahan, walaupun begitu aku tahu apapun pembelaanku dia tidak akan mendengarkan. Tergantung dari caraku membuatnya merasa senang, akan ia simpulkan apakah aku masih berharga untuk dibiarkan hidup atau tidak. Kueratkan genggamanku pada gagang shamisen di tangan kananku. Hidupku bergantung pada shamisen ini.

Dalam beberapa langkah aku akan sampai pada titik dimana nyawaku dipertaruhkan. Ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin, sejauh mungkin, dari tempat ini. Mati-matian kumantapkan hatiku dan terus menyeret langkahku setapak demi setapak.

Sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan dinding kertas bercorak bangau, kubetulkan letak kacamata goggle biruku. Berdehem sedikit ketika kurasakan kerongkonganku kering dan tenggorokanku terasa pengap tercekik. Menarik napas sejenak, kuraih pintu geser di hadapanku perlahan dan membukanya nyaris tanpa suara.

Dia duduk di bingkai jendela tanpa kaca berbentuk oval di ujung ruangan sana, dengan santai dan tenang. Kimono magentanya yang bercorak kupu-kupu keemasan terlihat kontras dengan senja jingga di belakang tubuh tegapnya. Rambut hitam pendeknya terayun perlahan, dimainkan angin sore. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, walau yang dapat kulihat hanya sebelah matanya saja. Mata kirinya dibalut perban—yang entah mengapa tak pernah ia singgung tentang apa yang terjadi dengan mata kirinya itu.

Tampak tenggelam dengan keheningan, ia sama sekali tak mengacuhkanku. Menyesap sake dari cawan keramik di tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun.

Mengambil posisi yang cukup nyaman di atas tatami—jauh dari jamahan katananya—kubungkukkan badanku sedikit, "Bansai datang melapor."

Sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya, perlahan kelopak matanya yang terkatup itu mulai merekah terbuka. Ia melirik ke tempatku mematung, dengan sudut matanya.

Sekali pandang saja dapat kurasakan betapa ia akan tak segan-segan menebas leherku sekarang juga di sini juga, jika sekali saja aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak senang. Kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang tidak sedang mengisap pipa tembakaunya, menambah keyakinanku tentang suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku bersyukur memakai goggle berwarna gelap yang dengan sempurna mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajahku.

"Itou sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Tinggal masalah waktu saja hingga kita temukan Hijikata Toshirou dan membunuhnya. Sesuai rencana, Kondou Isao akan dieksekusi dalam kereta malam ini. Okita Sougo sampai saat ini belum menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Sesuai instruksimu, sedikit saja ia menampakkan gelagat mencurigakan maka ia akan dihabisi," dengan tenang kulaporkan semua informasi yang ada dalam kepalaku.

Dia tak menyahut, menatapku lewat sorot matanya yang dingin.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Tanpa cela," kutambahkan laporanku.

Dia masih tak menampakkan rasa puas barang sedikitpun.

"Seratus persen dapat dipastikan Shinsengumi hanya akan jadi tinggal nama saja dalam satu malam," tambahku lagi, memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata-kataku.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, pupil matanya mengecil dan menatapku dalam, "…Seratus persen?"

"Seratus persen," ulangku. Lebih mantap kini, setelah kupastikan ia merasa senang dengan laporanku barusan.

"Untuk seorang jenius musik, kau sungguh orang yang tidak pandai dalam matematika."

Aku tersentak. Tak menyahut sedikitpun.

"…Tidak ada kemungkinan seratus persen dalam hidup ini," suara falsetto-nya yang dingin kembali menyeruak, "kesalahan kecil saja dapat berakibat fatal. Kelalaian kecil saja."

Aku menelan ludah.

Ini dia—pikirku.

"Dengar, Takasugi. Kalau ini tentang ninja itu, kau sama sekali tidak perlu cemas. Dia sudah sekarat ketika aku meninggalkannya, tak ayal lagi dia akan mati cepat atau lambat," segera aku menyela ucapannya sebelum ia mulai tergoda untuk memandikan katana dinginnya dengan darah segarku.

Seketika air mukanya berubah total. Seringai di bibirnya semakin mencuat tegas, kelopak matanya melebar dan pupil hitamnya berkilat berpadu dengan cahaya jingga mentari senja, menatapku dengan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang tenang. Hawanya yang dingin terasa menusuk sekujur tubuhku. Yang terpancar dari sorot matanya yang kelam itu hanyalah satu hal—kegilaan.

Aku menelan ludah, terdiam tak menyahut.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya kemudian. Tak mengalihkan pandangan dariku sedikitpun.

Aku tahu benar, diam tak selalu menjadi pilihan yang bagus, "Kawakami Bansai?" jawabku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hitokiri Bansai," ia mengoreksi jawabanku. (1)

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Sebagai seorang hitokiri, apa tugasmu?" ia kembali bertanya. Seringai tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Membantai," jawabku. Mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan menuju.

"Kau tahu benar bagaimana membuatku puas dengan hasil kerjamu, sama halnya dengan kau tahu benar bagaimana membuatku senang," sahutnya sejenak kemudian.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Tidak perlu berbicara dengan nada satir begitu. Aku tahu kau kesal karena kulepaskan ninja mata-mata Shinsengumi itu," ujarku yang dengan sempurna mampu menyembunyikan rasa takut yang tak terhingga terhadapnya di balik goggle biruku.

Ia tertawa.

Setenang mungkin kuangkat shamisen di tanganku, "Aku membuat lagu baru. Mau dengar?"

Bukan hal yang bijaksana mengalihkan pembicaraan di saat seperti ini. Tapi berada di sisinya dan menjadi pengabdinya selama beberapa bulan ini ini membuatku sedikit mengerti tentang dirinya. Dia orang yang _aneh_. Dalam sekejap mata suasana hatinya dapat berubah tanpa disangka.

Mengangkat bahunya sedikit, ia kembali menyeringai, "Perdengarkan padaku."

Betul kan kataku.

Menurunkan tubuhku dan mendudukkan diriku di atas tatami, kulipat kakiku dan duduk bersila. Tangan kiriku memegang gagang shamisen sementara jari tangan kananku mengapit _bachi_.

Detik berikutnya bunyi petikan senar shamisen beradu dengan _bachi_ menyeruak kesenyapan dalam ruangan bersama dengan dendang suaraku yang mengalun seirama beriringan dengan alunan shamisen.

Aku sangat mencintai musik. Musik adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintai musik lebih daripada aku menyukai pembantaian.

Menyanyi bukanlah salah satu kesenanganku, aku lebih senang menciptakan lagu untuk penyanyi idola masa kini—yang memang selalu mencetak hits di tangga lagu nasional, kalau boleh bangga. Lalu kenapa aku sekarang memetik shamisen dan bernyanyi? Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan kepalaku.

Waktu berlalu bersama dengan berakhirnya petikan shamisen di tanganku. Sepanjang lagu tak berani kutatap Takasugi secara langsung. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Bukan tak mungkin ia sedang berpikir tentang berbagai macam penyiksaan yang akan dilakukannya padaku sebelum menghabisi nyawaku.

"Lagu yang bagus," ia berkomentar sesaat kemudian, bertepuk tangan perlahan dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, lagu ini baru kuciptakan semalam dengan seluruh kemampuanku,"—demi menyelamatkan nyawaku hari ini—tambahku dalam hati. "Kurasa dengan tambahan beberapa sentuhan lagi lagu ini akan menjadi karya terbaikku," timpalku. "Kuberi judul _Sanshin no Hana_." (2)

"Sanshin no Hana…" Takasugi mengucapkan judul lagu ciptaanku itu dengan kedua kelopak mata yang terkatup, seolah tengah menikmati alunan kata yang bergulir di ujung lidahnya.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku—walau lebih terkesan sebagai pertanyaan basa-basi.

Takasugi membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatapku lurus-lurus sebelum berujar dengan datar, "Lumayan."

Kutarik sudut bibirku, "Kau harus berbangga diri karena lagu barusan itu belum pernah kuperdengarkan pada siapapun. Selamat telah menjadi orang pertama," ujarku dengan sedikit nada canda.

Takasugi tak menimpali gurauanku itu. Alih-alih, ia menjulurkan tangannya padaku, "…Shamisen."

"Eh?" Aku mengerutkan keningku. Tanpa mampu kukontrol jantungku yang kembali berdetak di luar irama normal.

"Kemarikan shamisen di tanganmu," sahutnya lagi dengan nada rendahnya.

Oh tidak.

Menyerahkan shamisen ini sama artinya dengan aku menghampirinya, mendekat dan masuk pada jarak tebasan katananya.

Aku harus berpikir cepat. Apa? Apa?

"Tidak," jawabku pada akhirnya. Mencoba keberuntunganku.

"Tidak?" Takasugi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang dingin.

"Ini shamisen kesayanganku. Tidak kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuhnya," jawabku lagi. Tentu saja itu dusta. Shamisen itu tak lebih dari satu dari jutaan shamisen di dunia ini dan tidak ada yang istimewa darinya.

"…Begitu?"

Aku menelan ludah. Kuharap Takasugi menelan kebohonganku itu bulat-bulat. Aku bukan seorang pemeluk agama yang taat, tapi di saat seperti ini aku tak berhenti berdoa pada Tuhan untuk menolongku barang sedikit saja.

"Bansai," ia kembali membuka suaranya.

Aku menahan napas.

"Carikan shamisen untukku."

Aku terkejut sekaligus lega. Membungkukkan badanku sedikit dan beranjak berdiri, melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan dengan atmosfir menyesakkan ini. Menggeser pintu kertas bercorak bangau di hadapanku, kutolehkan kepalaku pada salah satu penjaga yang tengah berdiri sigap di depan ruangan bangau ini.

"Bawakan shamisen untuk Takasugi-sama. Sekarang," perintahku pada penjaga yang langsung berlari di sepanjang lorong itu untuk menemukan benda yang kupinta.

Kembali berbalik ke dalam ruangan, sejauh mungkin aku memilih posisi duduk di tempat yang cukup jauh dari pintu sekaligus cukup jauh di luar jangkauan katana Takasugi.

Berada jauh dari pintu masuk bisa menjadi alasan untuk penjaga yang akan membawakan shamisen itu masuk dan menyerahkan shamisen itu pada Takasugi langsung. Posisiku aman.

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah, Bansai?"

Aku bersumpah ia terlihat menikmati ketakutanku atas intimidasinya itu. Seringai di bibirnya seolah menyiratkan betapa ia senang melihatku terpojok tanpa mampu melawan balik. Sorot matanya memandangku dengan pandangan melecehkan seolah aku ini bukan manusia saja.

Raut mukaku yang dengan sempurna tersamarkan oleh goggle biru gelap ini sama sekali tidak berkutik di hadapan tatapan matanya. Entah bagaimana, tapi ia betul-betul punya kemampuan seperti itu, melihat jauh ke dalam diri manusia dan mencari titik kelemahan untuk kemudian memanipulasi mereka sesuai keinginannya. Itu pulalah yang tengah ia lakukan padaku.

"_Hati manusia itu bagaikan labirin misteri yang tak akan dapat terjamah dunia luar. Namun tak ada yang dapat luput dari mataku. Setiap makhluk hidup memiliki kelemahan dalam hatinya. Pada saat kelemahan itu tersirat dalam kilatan mata mereka, pada saat itu pulalah tanpa sadar mereka akan membuat kenyataan yang tersembunyi dalam hati mereka mencuat ke permukaan"_—begitu katanya ketika kutanyakan mengenai kemampuan tak masuk akalnya itu di hari yang sudah lama berlalu.

Menjadi pendengar saja hanya membuatku bersiul dan berdecak kagum. Namun menjadi target sorotan matanya itu secara langsung kini, membuat sekujur tubuhku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum yang menembus jauh ke dalam diriku.

Napasku, gestur tubuhku, gesekan ototku, denyut nadiku, detak jantungku, semua seolah berada di bawah kendalinya. Tak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri, tak pula ada jalan untuk menyembunyikan diri. Semua dalam diriku seolah transparan di hadapan mata dinginnya.

"Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu, Bansai?" suara falsetto itu kembali menyeruak.

Aku mendengus secara imajinatif. Saat ini justru akulah yang setengah mati ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, bukan sebaliknya, duh!

"Pengkhianatan?"

Aku tersentak, kedua bola mataku melebar serentak. Aku tahu ia tak dapat melihat ini dari balik goggle biruku—atau mungkin mata hatinya yang penuh sihir itu melihatnya? Ah entahlah, yang jelas aku harus menepis sangkaannya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau mabuk, Shinsuke?" aku menghela napas panjang.

Kugunakan nama kecilnya kini. Ia tak pernah keberatan kupanggil begitu, walau bukan berarti ia merasa senang dipanggil begitu. Karena itu selama ia tidak protes, kurasa keintiman antara atasan dan bawahan macam ini dapat sedikit menurunkan tensi menyesakkan di antara kami.

"Anjing-anjing Bakufu harus kita basmi, suka ataupun tidak," Takasugi membuka suaranya lagi, lebih tenang kini.

"Tentu saja," timpalku mengiyakan.

"Seperti halnya semua anggota Shinsengumi, harus dibinasakan hingga tak ada satupun yang tersisa. Pengecualian hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang ada di pihak Itou."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Kau tahu apa artinya membiarkan seorang musuh lolos? Otak jeniusmu tahu itu kan, Bansai?" ia kembali berkata-kata dengan dingin dan tenang.

"Dia hanya ninja bawahan," timpalku.

"Dia mata-mata nomor satu Shinsengumi," Takasugi menukas pembelaan diriku.

Aku berdehem, namun tak menyahut.

Sesaat hening menyesap. Kesenyapan yang membuat dadaku semakin sesak ini betul-betul menyiksa. Tentu saja pikiran bahwa seorang Kawakami Bansai—Hitokiri Bansai— ketakutan, tidak pernah terbayang di benak siapapun. Aku tahu benar bahwa ekspresi wajahku selalu tersembunyi sempurna, tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan, apa yang kurasakan.

Aku tidak menunjukkan segala bentuk kelemahan hati manusia seperti itu. Aku adalah pembantai yang menghabisi nyawa siapapun yang diperintahkan Takasugi tanpa mengedipkan mata sekalipun. Membantai tanpa ampun. Belas kasihan sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamusku.

Namun pada kenyataannya, aku telah membiarkan mata-mata Shinsengumi itu lolos hidup-hidup.

Dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang. Di antara hidup dan mati.

"Bansai-sama! Shamisen-nya sudah saya bawakan," sebuah suara menyeruak dari balik pintu geser.

Harapanku kembali mencuat, "Masuk! Serahkan shamisen-nya pada Takasugi-sama," jawabku dengan tegas.

Seketika pintu geser bercorak bangau itupun terbuka, diiringi penjaga bertubuh kekar yang menenteng shamisen di tangannya. Berbungkuk dalam-dalam, penjaga itu kembali menyuarakan vokal lantangnya, "Takasugi-sama, saya bawakan shamisen untuk Anda…" suara lantangnya itu sama sekali tak mampu menutupi kesan bahwa pria itu sedikit takut-takut.

"…Kemarikan," Takasugi menyahut singkat dengan nada suaranya yang terkesan bosan.

Penjaga itu melangkah perlahan namun pasti menuju bingkai jendela berbentuk oval tempat Takasugi duduk menikmati angin sore. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan shamisen yang diacungkan di hadapannya lebih tinggi dari kepalanya yang ditundukkan.

Dalam beberapa langkah penjaga itu sampai di hadapan Takasugi. Ia berhenti sekitar satu meter dari Takasugi, dan kulihat sekilas tangannya sedikit bergetar. Mungkin ia takut melakukan kesalahan atau membuat Takasugi tidak senang. Karena itu berarti mati.

Tangan Takasugi terjulur ke arah shamisen yang disorongkan di hadapannya. Meraih gagang shamisen itu, ia kembali menarik tangannya dan membawa shamisen itu ke pangkuannya.

Penjaga itu berbungkuk lagi dan memberi salam. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik dan bersiap kembali ke tempatnya berjaga dengan terburu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" suara rendah Takasugi yang menyeruak kesenyapan itu membuat si penjaga terhenyak dan terhenti dari langkahnya. Punggungnya membelakangi Takasugi dan ia sadar ia masih berada dalam radius berbahaya dari Takasugi.

Peluh mengucur di dahi penjaga bertubuh besar itu. Ia tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

Aku tahu benar. Bukannya penjaga itu tak mau berkata-kata, namun ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku turut berduka cita untuknya yang muncul di hadapan Takasugi saat suasana hatinya tidak enak seperti ini. Ah, benar juga. Aku yang telah menumbalkannya. Mungkin nanti sebaiknya kubuatkan lagu bela sungkawa untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf?

"Aku tidak akan membunuh bawahan setiaku begitu saja…" seolah memberikan penenang bagi penjaga itu, Takasugi kembali membuka suaranya.

Sang penjaga menghembuskan napas lega, seolah baru saja melepaskan beban berat di pundaknya.

Tanpa disangka olehnya, Takasugi terkekeh.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku.

Begitulah Takasugi. Senang bermain-main dengan kelemahan hati orang lain. Bermain-main dengan pikiran mereka, mental mereka, kewarasan mereka, dan nyawa mereka.

"…Kenapa kau takut padaku?" Takasugi kembali menekan penjaga malang itu.

Oh, bagus, teruskan intimidasimu pada penjaga malang itu. Semoga saja kemarahanmu padaku pupus sedikit demi sedikit—harapku dalam hati, menatap Takasugi.

Seolah membaca pikiranku, Takasugi melirik ke arahku dengan ekor matanya, "Keluar," ujarnya pada penjaga itu—tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dinginnya dariku.

Penjaga malang yang kini telah berubah menjadi penjaga beruntung itu segera lenyap dari pandangan.

Ruangan segi empat yang lengang itu kembali sunyi senyap. Hanya suara hembusan napasku dan Takasugi yang menandakan adanya kehidupan di sana.

Takasugi meletakkan cawan sakenya ke atas meja kayu kehitaman yang kecil, di samping jendela tempatnya duduk dengan santai. Tangan kirinya menggenggam gagang shamisen di tangannya dan jari tangan kanannya mengapit _bachi_.

Detik berikutnya ketiga senar shamisen itu bergetar dan bergoyang seirama dengan petikan _bachi_.

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Sanshin no Hana.

Sialan.

Satu hal yang selalu membuatku ingat atas alasan utamaku tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan tuanku ini adalah, dia adalah seorang jenius sejati. Musik bukan apa-apa baginya. Hal mudah yang bahkan dalam sekali dengar saja ia sudah tahu not balok untuk mahakarya baruku yang baru saja kudendangkan untuknya sekali saja, beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

Takasugi Shinsuke.

Segala hal tentang dirinya adalah manifestasi dari kesempurnaan.

Aku jatuh cinta.

Bukan cinta dalam konteks romantika atau semacamnya. Aku terbuai dengan pesona kesempurnaannya. Terbuai dengan segala hal tentang dirinya. Pemikirannya, cara hidupnya, idealismenya, kekuatannya, kekejamannya. Ia telah menyihirku dalam asmara pengabdian yang tak berujung.

Kalau untuk orang ini, aku bersedia mati.

Kalau untuk orang ini, aku akan mempersembahkan nyawaku.

Karena itulah aku tidak mau mati sia-sia di tangannya sekarang.

Aku ingin mati untuk melindunginya kelak.

"Yamazaki Sagaru."

Aku terhenyak dari lamunanku.

"Kenapa kau lepaskan ninja Shinsengumi itu, Bansai?"

Aku menelan ludah. Dengan menguatkan tekad untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kelalaianku sendiri, aku mulai mengaku, "Aku menyukai irama yang keluar dari jiwanya."

Takasugi tertawa.

Aku tahu ia akan menertawakanku.

Mungkin ini terdengar seperti lelucon. Tapi hal itu benar adanya. Ketika Itou menyerahkan ninja mata-mata itu padaku untuk kuhabisi, aku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri melihatnya merangkak di tanah, berusaha menggapai matahari senja. Ia tidak ingin mati, ia ingin terus hidup untuk membela apa yang diyakininya. Ninja bawahan itu memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang samurai. Ia tidak akan ragu rela kehilangan jiwa raganya demi melindungi apa yang ia percaya. Melindungi Shinsengumi.

Aku terpesona pada irama yang mengalun dari jiwanya itu.

Aku jatuh cinta.

.

.

Hening menyesap, baik aku maupun Takasugi tidak membuka suara kami sama sekali. Takasugi menungguku memberinya penjelasan lebih gamblang, namun aku sendiripun tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Otakku buntu. Lidahku kelu.

"Bansai, menurutmu apa itu cinta?" suara Takasugi memecah kesenyapan beberapa saat kemudian.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Seumur hidup tak pernah kubayangkan pertanyaan macam itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Takasugi. Seorang Takasugi Shinsuke! Terlebih di saat aku memikirkan tentang ninja Shinsengumi itu. Sempat aku berpikir apa ia dapat membaca pikiran orang lain?

Sebelum aku tersadar dari rasa terkejutku, Takasugi kembali membuka suaranya, "Cinta adalah sesuatu yang maya dan abstrak. Kasih sayang, rasa ingin menjaga, rasa ingin melindungi, rasa ingin memiliki, perasaan ingin membahagiakan orang lain dan berbahagia bersamanya. Begitu yang manusia pikirkan tentang cinta, bukan?"

Aku tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju, namun jika topik ini dapat mengalihkan rasa haus darahnya dariku, kuputuskan untuk mengikuti arus dialog saja, "Kurasa begitu," jawabku singkat.

"Pembantai seperti kita adalah sekumpulan monster haus darah dengan ambisi tak terbatas yang hanya menginginkan ketenaran, kekuasaan, kekuatan, tanpa peduli pada cara apapun yang dijalankan, tanpa ragu mengalirkan sungai darah dan mengobarkan api sesuka kita, adalah orang-orang yang jauh dari kata cinta. Begitu menurutmu?" ia kembali berujar lancar.

"Tentu saja. Kita hidup hanya dengan digerakkan oleh nafsu dan ambisi. Tidak ada yang lain," jawabku.

Takasugi terkekeh.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Takasugi terkekeh seperti itu ketika ia melihat suatu kebodohan dari siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Apa aku salah?

"Itu berarti kau belum mengenal cinta dengan benar, Bansai," ujarnya kemudian.

Aku mengerutkan keningku semakin dalam. Tak menyembunyikannya dengan ekspresi datarku seperti biasanya. Kurasa di saat seperti ini siapapun akan bereaksi sama sepertiku.

"Umat manusia, tidak ada yang jahat maupun baik. Semuanya sama saja. Yang membedakan mereka dari satu dan yang lain adalah cinta."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Namun kutelan rasa penasaranku ini dan menunggunya kembali melanjutkan.

"Bentuk cinta ada macam-macam. Ada orang yang mencintai uang, ada yang begitu mencintai ketenaran, ada pula yang mencintai kekuasaan. Semuanya terperangkap dalam labirin nafsu dan ambisi kotor. Lalu ada juga yang terperangkap dalam cinta semu terhadap sesama umat manusia, lawan jenis, saudara, keluarga, teman, sahabat," Takasugi mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati alunan petikan shamisen-nya.

Aku terpekur diam.

"Ketika kedua bipolar ini bertemu dan berbenturan, terjadilah suatu oposisi yang tak dapat dielakkan lagi akan menimbulkan perselisihan. Saling berselisih dengan berpegang teguh terhadap rasa cintanya masing-masing, manusia membuat penilaian sendiri terhadap baik dan benar. Pantaskah mereka? Tentu saja tidak," suara Taksugi semakin merendah, ada nada mencekam terasa dari sana.

"Kita semua adalah makhluk hidup yang sama. Lahir dengan darah, daging, tulang, organ yang sama. Yang membedakan adalah rasa cinta kita. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai sesuatu hingga kita bersedia menghancurkan bumi dan langit untuk mendapatkannya. Setiap manusia memiliki tuntutan batin untuk berjuang mencapai keinginannya, meraih cintanya. Bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya tergantung pada masing-masing orang.

"Ada yang dengan brutal melakukan segala cara, menghalalkan segala cara, untuk mencapai tujuannya, menggapai cintanya. Ada juga yang berusaha mendapatkannya dengan hal-hal kebajikan, berharap ada keajaiban yang akan membuatkan jalan bagi mereka mencapai cinta mereka itu. Semuanya menapaki tangga menuju cinta mereka masing-masing melalui jalur yang mereka anggap benar. Dimana kebenaran itu sendiri adalah hal yang abstrak," Takasugi membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya yang tersandar di bingkai jendela terlihat lebih rileks kini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Bansai," lanjutnya lagi, "aku adalah seorang samurai. Aku memliki harga diriku sendiri sebagai seorang samurai. Tidak akan pernah mengiba, meminta, menengadahkan tangan pada orang lain. Aku akan mencapai semua keinginanku dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Dengan kekuatanku sendiri akan kuraih cintaku. Semuanya dengan caraku sendiri."

Aku diam tak menyahut. Senja di balik bingkai jendela tanpa kaca itu membayang di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tak dapat kulihat bola matanya, tak dapat kubayangkan seperti apa air mukanya saat ia mengucapkan hal-hal barusan.

"Sekalipun harus mengalirkan hujan darah, membumihanguskan segalanya, aku tak akan menghentikan langkahku. Aku akan mencapai tujuanku dengan pasti, sekalipun jalan yang kutempuh penuh dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan dan genangan sungai darah."

Aku tetap tak menyahut.

"Hei, Bansai," ia merendahkan suaranya, "menurutmu… hal apa yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini? Cinta yang seperti apa yang begitu diinginkan laki-laki gila ini hingga ia berubah menjadi monster tak berhati dan haus darah?"

Aku tersentak. Sungguh tak kuduga ia akan bertanya seperti itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan kusadari bahwa ia tengah menungguku memberikan jawabanku. Segera aku kembali pada kesadaranku yang sesaat sebelumnya terasa mengawang.

Aku tahu benar bahwa tujuan Takasugi adalah menggulingkan pemerintahan Amanto, merebut kekuasaan _Shogunate_, membinasakan semua makhluk Amanto dari muka bumi ini. Atau mungkin juga ia hanya ingin membalas dendam…?

Ah, ya… aku ingat sekarang.

Takasugi pernah bercerita tentang gurunya—dalam mabuknya di hari yang sudah lama berselang, ketika aku baru masuk ke dalam kelompok Kiheitai-nya.

Takasugi Shinsuke begitu mengidolakan gurunya, mendambakannya. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dimiliki Takasugi yang sebatang kara di dunia ini. Setelah Amanto datang dan menguasai Jepang, Yoshida Shouyou—ya, kalau tidak salah begitu namanya—berperang melawan Amanto dan berdiri sebagai salah satu orang penting dalam faksi Joui. Seorang ksatria Choushuu yang ternama dan terpandang.

Namun nasib baik tidak berpihak pada para samurai pemberani yang telah bersumpah setia untuk mengembalikan kekuasaan Jepang pada Kaisar itu. Yoshida Shouyou dihukum pancung sebagai salah satu petinggi dari gerakan restorasi Sonou Joui. Kepalanya yang terpancung dipamerkan di pinggir sungai, bersama dengan kepala lainnya dari para kstaria Choushuu yang tergabung dalam pasukan Kiheitai, pada peristiwa Ansei no Taigoku.

Takasugi sendiri selamat dan berhasil lolos dari pertempuran sengit lima tahun lalu itu. Di sinilah ia sekarang, membentuk pasukan Kiheitai baru dengan satu tujuan. Menggulingkan pemerintahan Amanto.

Lalu apa yang menjadi keinginannya sebenarnya? Sungguhkah ia ingin kedamaian dengan cara pandangnya sendiri bagi Jepang? Atau mungkin ia hanya ingin menjadi penguasa mutlak yang menggenggam seluruh Jepang di tangannya? Atau dia hanya ingin membalas dendam atas sensei yang begitu dihormatinya itu?

Ah, benar juga…

Takasugi mencintai sensei-nya itu. Tentu saja. Itu masuk akal. Ia begitu menyayangi Yoshida Shouyou seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Tunggu.

Apa itu berarti Takasugi memiliki rasa cinta terhadap keluarganya?

Tidak, tidak.

Dia telah mencampakkan kedua orang sahabat baiknya yang sudah seperti saudara baginya, aku tahu benar akan hal itu. Sakata Gintoki dan Katsura Kotarou.

Lalu apa tujuannya?

Apa ia hanyalah seonggok setan haus darah yang ingin membuat kekacauan semata? Aku tahu ia sangat menyukai festival. Dan festival yang paling disukainya adalah festival dengan kobaran api, hujan darah, mayat yang bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Rasa benci, histeria, ketakutan, ketidakberdayaan, jeritan, tangis getir, teriakan, semua emosi itu adalah alunan musik di cuping telinga seorang Takasugi Shinsuke.

"…Bansai?"

Aku terhenyak dari pikiranku yang kusut dan tak berujung. Menatap kedua bola matanya yang kini terpaku padaku. Jawaban apa yang harus kulontarkan? Jawaban apa yang diharapkannya?

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ya, kuputuskan menjawab seperti itu.

"Tapi apapun itu, sejak kuputuskan untuk mempersembahkan pedangku untukmu, untuk Kiheitai, aku tidak akan ragu pada apapun yang ada dalam benakmu," tambahku dengan tegas.

Aku baru saja tersadar.

Ada banyak hal yang tak kumengerti tentang orang ini.

Takasugi menatapku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai lebar, "Aku suka kejujuranmu."

Aku tak menyahut. Menunggunya untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Walau tak mau kuakui, sungguh aku penasaran dengan apa yang dalam pikirannya—hatinya—selama ini. Salahkan ia yang memulai pembicaraan tentang hal ini duluan.

"Kau adalah tangan kananku, orang kepercayaanku. Biar kuberitahu kau," ujarnya sesaat kemudian.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku mendengarkan," sahutku dengan sopan.

"Semua hal yang kumiliki telah hilang. Musnah direbut setan-setan bernama Amanto. Keluarga, saudara, sahabat, teman, segalanya," Takasugi memulai jawabannya.

"Satu-satunya orang yang sangat kusayangi di dunia ini, yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan baru untukku yang telah kehilangan segalanya ini, telah gugur dalam tugasnya. Shouyou-sensei meninggal karena membela negara ini. Shouyou-sensei meninggal karena berpegang teguh pada prinsip keadilannya sendiri, berpegang teguh pada idealismenya sendiri. Pada harga dirinya sebagai seorang samurai sejati. Sensei tidak pernah lari ataupun bersembunyi dari pertarungan. Dia adalah satu-satunya matahari untukku," Takasugi terhenti sejenak, "tapi setan-setan Amanto itu telah membunuh sensei. Merebut Shouyou-sensei dariku."

Dalam sekejap kerongkonganku terasa kering. Tabir masa lalu tentang perang melawan Amanto sungguh bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Setiap orang memiliki kepedihan tersendiri di masa perang itu. Begitu pula aku—yang tentu saja selalu kututup rapat dan kusimpan hanya untuk diriku saja.

"Aku yang telah kehilangan segalanya sekali lagi ini, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus melakukan kudeta diam-diam seperti yang dilakukan Zura sekarang—seperti seekor tikus pengecut? Atau menjalani hidup tentram dalam pemerintahan busuk ini seperti yang dilakukan Gintoki—seperti seekor anjing pecundang?" terasa gejolak amarah dari caranya berbicara. Takasugi tak pernah mampu membendung perasaannya sendiri tiap kali ia berbicara mengenai kedua sahabatnya itu. Mantan sahabatnya. Sakata Gintoki dan Katsura Kotarou.

"Mereka tidak mengerti, tidak mau memahamiku. Tidak setuju dengan prinsip dan idealismeku. Tidakkah mereka mengerti bahwa yang dibutuhkan Jepang saat ini adalah sebuah gebrakan besar yang akan menjungkirbalikkan pemerintahan? Jepang membutuhkan seorang samurai sepertiku untuk membawa kedamaian dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan melakukan revolusi. Revolusi. Merebut Jepang dalam genggamanku. Revolusi besar yang akan tercatat dalam sejarah," terhenti sejenak, "aku akan menjaga baik-baik negeri yang begitu dicintai Shouyou-sensei ini. Itulah bentuk cinta tertinggiku."

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Kedua mataku membelalak lebar.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Zura maupun Gintoki atas pilihan yang mereka ambil. Aku hanya menyesalkannya. Baik Gintoki, Zura, maupun aku, masing-masing dari kami menempuh hidup dalam pemerintahan Bakufu yang busuk ini dengan cara kami masing-masing. Walaupun begitu, aku tahu bahwa tempat tujuan kami adalah sama. Kami mencintai Jepang, Jepang yang begitu dicintai Shouyou-sensei kami ini."

Beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Takasugi mengembangkan kedua tangannya, "Tentu saja suatu tindakan tidak akan lepas dari konsekuensi. Ada bayaran yang setimpal yang harus dibayarkan atas semua pilihan yang diambil setiap umat manusia dalam perjalanan meraih mimpinya. Dalam kasusku, yang kubayarkan adalah," ia diam sejenak, "nurani."

Mataku terbelalak lebar.

"Jika Gintoki dan Zura tidak mampu melakukannya, tidak mampu melindungi negeri ini, maka akulah—Akulah—yang akan melakukannya. Walau harus membuat hujan darah sekalipun, mengalirkan sungai darah, membuat jalan dari tulang dan mayat manusia, semuanya akan kulakukan untuk negara ini. Untuk Jepang. Untuk masa depan. Untuk tunas-tunas generasi yang akan datang. Persetan dengan brutal atau tidaknya cara yang kuambil. Revolusi tidak bisa setengah-setengah, atau kita tidak akan meraih kemenangan mutlak.

"Jika nurani adalah batasan manusia dalam mencapai tujuan tertingginya, cinta tertingginya, maka aku akan membuangnya. Aku telah membuang nuraniku. Segalanya akan kulakukan untuk meraih cinta tertinggiku. Aku akan mempersembahkan kemenangan mutlak untuk masa depan. Demi masa depan Jepang," ujarnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkilat dengan ambisi tak terhingga.

Aku yang sesaat sebelumnya terbuai dalam pemikiran-pemikirannya itu, tenggelam dalam idealismenya itu, mulai mendapat kelogisanku kembali, "Kau adalah setan haus darah. Monster keji yang tak punya nurani. Apa menurutmu orang sepertimu akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan oleh generasi yang akan datang—Jepang masa depan?"

Takasugi menarik sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai lebar, "Aku tidak hidup untuk orang lain. Aku hidup hanya untuk cinta tertinggiku. Terserah apapun yang mereka anggap tentangku. Inilah jalanku. Walau namaku tak terukir dalam sejarah sekalipun, aku tidak peduli. Inilah hidupku. Inilah prinsipku. Inilah duniaku," menatapku dalam, kedua pupil matanya yang hitam pekat seperti pecahan kaca hitam itu berkilat, "inilah idealismeku."

Tanpa mampu kutahan, aku mengembangkan seringai di bibirku sendiri. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menutup kedua kelopak mataku.

Ya, inilah Takasugi Shinsuke.

Orang inilah yang telah merenggut jiwaku dengan segala yang ada dalam dirinya.

Idealismenya, kekuatannya, ambisinya, ia begitu besar. Begitu menyilaukan.

'_Shinsuke… kalau Shouyou-sensei adalah mataharimu, kau adalah matahariku. Aku akan mempersembahkan hidupku untuk cinta tertinggimu. Cintamu pada negeri ini.'_

"Karena itulah, Bansai," suara falsetto-nya yang tenang namun penuh penegasan itu kembali menyeruak, "tidak ada belas kasihan untuk setiap makhluk yang mendukung pemerintahan Bakufu."

Oh, aku tahu kemana ini menuju.

"Tidak ada ampun untuk Shinsengumi. Hancurkan Shinsengumi sampai ke akar-akarnya. Jangan sisakan seorangpun," lanjutnya.

Aku menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Kesalahan sama tak akan terulang."

Aku beranjak berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku, undur diri untuk melakukan tugasku.

Tepat sebelum aku meraih pintu geser, Takasugi membuka suaranya lagi, "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu yang telah melepaskan anjing Bakufu itu. Aku hanya kecewa padamu."

Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Membelakanginya.

"Tapi tentu saja," tiba-tiba suara Takasugi kembali menyeruak, "jalan apapun yang kau ambil tak masalah. Raihlah cintamu dengan usahamu sendiri, dengan caramu sendiri. Selama kau tidak mengkhianatiku, kubiarkan kau berada terus di sisiku."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku.

"Satu peringatanku, Bansai," Takasugi mulai lagi. "Jika kau terlalu mencintai ninja Shinsengumi itu, maka kau akan berakhir seperti aku dan Zura…"

Angin dingin bertiup kencang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan temaram itu melalui jendela oval di dinding ruangan yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Edo malam hari dengan lampu neon warna-warni di kejauhan bagaikan ribuan titik cahaya bintang yang kaya warna.

"Aku tahu," jawabku sesaat kemudian. "Aku tahu."

Memburu atau diburu. Bunuh atau dibunuh. Untuk meraih cinta tertinggi kita, segala cara harus dilakukan dengan berbagai macam pengorbanan. Semuanya demi kemenangan mutlak.

Mungkin lagu berikutnya yang akan kuciptakan adalah sonata tentang idealisme. Takasugi Shinsuke adalah maestro besar yang akan membawa negeri ini menuju masa depan baru. Dan aku adalah musisi pemetik shamisen yang akan selalu di sisinya hingga senja kehancuran menyambangi negeri ini.

Sanshin no Hana adalah lagu terakhirku untuk cinta pribadiku. Cinta tertinggiku adalah harapan Takasugi-sama. Masa depan Jepang.

.

.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Fiuh, fic ini beres juga.. ^^;; *lap keringet*

Fic ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan tersirat. Karena saya betul-betul berusaha membuat Takasugi dan Bansai se-IC mungkin, dan masih banyak hal tentang mereka yang belum diceritakan dalam animanga-nya. Jika terasa sedikit unsur OOC-ness, anggap itu sebagai sudut pandang saya terhadap kedua karakter yang diliputi misteri ini.

Mengenai ending-nya juga, saya sajikan sebagai sebuah open-ending. Silahkan interpretasikan menurut pemikiran masing-masing..

Apakah Takasugi memberitahu Bansai tentang idealismenya atas 'cinta tertinggi' itu adalah salah satu manipulasinya supaya pada akhirnya Bansai paham bahwa kemenangan mutlak harus melalui pengorbanan dan membuatnya tidak akan mengkhianatinya, atau dia memang sungguh-sungguh ingin membagi kisah dan pemikirannya dengan Bansai, cuma Takasugi yang tahu.. :p (author digebukin)

Yang dimaksud Takasugi dengan hubungan dia dan Zura yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Bansai dan Yamazaki, dapat diarahkan pada shounen-ai bila kalian suka. Atau sekedar friendship juga bisa. Yang manapun, keduanya berakhir tragis. Karena mereka berada di pihak oposisi yang bertentangan.

.

**Keterangan:**

(1) Hitokiri = Assassin = Pembantai

(2) Lagu 'Sanshin no Hana' aslinya adalah lagu dari daerah Okinawa karya 'BEGIN' yang menggunakan _sanshin_ (sejenis shamisen) sebagai intsrumen utamanya.

(3) Bachi adalah _plectrum_ Jepang untuk memetik shamisen

.

Semoga fic ini cukup menghibur.. :)


End file.
